Episode 9742 (12th April 2019)
Plot Sarah finds Gary has fallen asleep at the dining table. He puts on a show of being satisfied with life. Carla supposedly completes a crossword puzzle but writes “murder” and “Rana” in the grid instead of the answers. Ken is worried about her state of mind but Peter plays down his concerns. As Nick heads off to open the new Underworld premises in the community centre, Imran tries to rile him saying that Wayne’s report is finished and they’ll have answers as to how Rana died. Ken makes Carla a cup of tea but she’s suspicious of its contents and tips it down the sink. The Underworld staff gather in their cramped premises with complimentary sandwiches from Dev. Sally thinks she and Tim ought to get more exercise and takes him for a power walk by the canal. Alya confesses to Imran that she was behind the texts, sending them in order to hurt Carla. He understands her grief and tells her he respects her for hitting back. Toyah overhears him saying he’s going to hound her and make her pay for Rana’s death until she dies herself. Carla explodes when she sees Ken looking at the crossword. Toyah tries to counsel Imran on his grief, saying Wayne’s report won’t take his pain away. She advises him to speak to Nick, telling him how he has lived years with Brian’s death. Alex gives Cathy an expensive bracelet for her birthday. Gary is appalled that he's spent the loan money. Cathy hurts Alex's feelings when she wonders aloud how he managed to pay for it. Ken rings Peter to come back home, increasing Carla’s paranoia. When he tries to reason with her, she runs shoeless out of the house, straight into the arms of the police who are after Underworld’s last set of accounts. They are directed to see Sarah. Steve and Dev make fun of Tim’s imposed new healthy lifestyle. Peter returns and Ken makes him see the seriousness of the situation. Imran calls to see Nick but runs out of the centre quickly when he hears Sean making a joke about rooftop protests. Nick follows him. Peter finds Carla clinging to the fence at the back of the ruined factory. She tells him to keep back and accuses him of calling the police on her. He gently persuades her to go with him to the medical centre. The police ask Sarah for the accounts. Imran offloads his survivor’s guilt on Nick and the two bond when he is told about how Brian died and how it has affected him ever since. Peter manages to get Carla into the centre where Toyah puts her into a quiet consultation room. Sally tells Steve and Dev they’re a pair of ticking time bombs. Toyah sees to Carla’s cut and bleeding feet and listens to her paranoid comments about Rana still being alive. She leaves her alone in the room and tells Moira to ring the crisis team for a mental health assessment. When she and Peter return, they find Carla has fled through an open window. Cathy tells Gary that Alex said he won the money to buy the bracelet on a scratch card. Sarah tells Nick she gave the police their most recent books. Gary asks Alex to promise him he’ll pay Rick back as soon as possible. Toyah and Peter frantically look for Carla. Tim, Dev and Steve enter into a £100 bet to see who can lower their heart age the most in a month. Peter calls in the police to look for Carla. Nick tells David the police have enough information to make them suspicious about where he obtained the money he stole from Audrey and they could end up going to prison. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and consultation room 1 *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Midsomer Murders to be shown immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter realises the extent of Carla's paranoia; Sally disapproves of Dev and Steve joking about Tim's health; and Nick offers words of comfort to a grieving Imran. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,726,255 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes